


You Make Me Smile

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluffy, Football, Gay, Love, Lyric fic, M/M, Sawyer x Troy, SawyerxTroy, Scary Movie, Slash, Song fic, Uncle Kracker song, Winning Touchdown, You Make Me Smile, college age, sleep watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Sawyer thinks about Troy. A lyric story inspired by You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker.





	You Make Me Smile

Title: You Make Me Smile

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Bella and the Bulldogs

Series: none

Pairings: Sawyer/Troy

Characters: Sawyer Higgins, and Troy Dixon.

Summary: Sawyer thinks about Troy.

Disclaimer: Bella and the Bulldogs is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

_You're better than the best_  
_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_  
_Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)_  
_Completely unaware_  
_Nothing can compare to where you send me_  
_It lets me know that it's okay (yeah, it's okay)_  
_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

Sawyer watched as Troy's chest as it rose and fell in a beautiful rhythm. Troy was laying on his side his face inches away from Sawyer's neck letting his breath tickle the skin. One of his smaller hand possessively resting on Sawyer's shoulder blade, his fingers curling almost into his armpit.

Sawyer's hand as pressed on the center of Troy's back while the other rested on his neck from underneath Troy's head.

 _[Chorus:]_  
_You make me smile like the sun_ ,

Sawyer laughed as Troy tried again to catch a m&m in his mouth falling as it hit his forehead instead. The darker skinned boy sent him a glare before demanding the bag of m&m to see if Sawyer could catch any. _(Sawyer caught three before Troy gave up with a pout.)_

_Fall outta bed_  
_Sing like a bird,_  
_Dizzy in my head_  
_Spin like a record,_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_

Sawyer smiled as Troy jumped in his arms as they watched Annebelle. He pressed his lips at the smaller boy's head as he buried his face into his chest taking sneak glances.

_You make me dance like a fool,_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold,_  
_Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone_  
_Somehow you come along_  
_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack_  
_And just like that_  
_You steal away the rain_  
_And just like that_

Sawyer smiled randomly as he thought of Troy tuning out his math professor. He couldn't wait for class to end to get back to Troy.

_[Chorus]_  
_You make me smile like the sun,_  
_Fall outta bed_  
_Sing like a bird,_  
_Dizzy in my head_  
_Spin like a record,_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool,_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold,_  
_Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

Sawyee jumped up along with the cheerleader from his position on the bench as Troy land the winning touchdown. Ignoring the pain in his ankle Sawyer rushed towards his boyfriend throwing him into the air spinning him around.

_Don't know how I lived without you_  
_'Cause every time that I get around you_  
_I see the best of me inside your eyes_  
_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool,_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold,_  
_Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

Troy groaned shoving at Sawyer as his parents laughed at his embarrassment, as the taller boy shared one of Troy stupid attempts to prank him from high school.

_[Chorus]_  
_You make me smile like the sun,_  
_Fall outta bed_  
_Sing like a bird,_  
_Dizzy in my head_  
_Spin like a record,_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool,_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold,_  
_Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

Sawyer rolled over taking a moment to stare. Troy was still at the same spot as he slaved over his six page essay. A smile found its away onto Sawyer's face when he saw the familiar nose scrunch up.

_(Oh, you make me smile)_  
_Oh, you make me smile_  
_(Oh, you make me smile)_  
_Oh, you make me smile_

Sawyer's eyes crinkled, a smile firmly on his lips as he watched Troy dance around his mother. The pair stood at the backyard bbq as they moved around the backyard patio. The darker skinned boy twirling Sawyer's mom sneaking a quick air kiss to his boyfriend.


End file.
